


The Princess's Knight

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Penn Zero - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Knight Penn Zero is assigned the task of being the personal knight for Princess Sashi Kobayashi of the Kobayashi kingdom-dynasty.The events that follow are as just plain unexpected.





	The Princess's Knight

Sashi Kobayashi wasn't your average princess. For one she hated dresses. Especially the huge poofy ones that restricted her from doing anything. 

She also despised any royal responsibilities. She was hardly good at any of them anyway, except for the ones about war and trade. 

She hated meeting with suitors, most of them were uninteresting, and acted as if they should fall at her feet since her family were more powerful than theirs.

~WIP~ 

To possibly be continued


End file.
